Land of Dawn (Old)
The Land Of Dawn is where the two battlegrounds in Mobile Legends are located. There are two kinds of Battlegrounds. The Western Expanse and The Celestial Palace the location of the powerful heroes gathered in one place to duel against each-other. Locations *'Northern Land': Franco, Aurora, Freya's home are located here, This land still don't have a name yet and could have smaller countries inside. **[[Nost Gal|'Nost Gal']]: the far north land which is Franco's home. But the resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives. Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane's rule. Aurora also live here but Aurora never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane. Freya is also a legend in Nost Gal. *'Eastern Land': Hayabusa, Kagura, Sun, Chou, Akai, Lapu-lapu, and Hanabi's home are located here. This land still don't have a name yet and could some smaller countries inside. **'Sanctuary': Chang'e and Zilong's home. As shown in Chang'e's comic http://mobile-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Chang%27e/Background Troublemaker **'Makadan Island': Lapu-lapu is the chief here, but decided to go to the Land of Dawn to journey to learn about the world. **'Iga': Hayabusa, Kagura, and Hanabi lived there. Conflict there is silent but deadly. Only spiritualist Kagura is not involved. Instead, she become the third party to the two which results in the formation of the two factions. *'Western Land': Minotaur, Aldous and Clint?'s home are located here, This land still don't have a name yet and could have smaller countries inside. **'Labyrinth': The maze is a giant Minotaur statue that people regard as the Mecca of Minoan Kingdom, Minotaur trained here for many months and years, and is now going to the Land of Dawn to find answers to what happened to his race, While Aldous guards the maze that has precious gold. **'Wasteland': Clint fights in this Wasteland **'Western Expanse': Might also be located in here.. *[[Celestial Palace|'Celestial Palace']]: Kaja and Uranus work here as city protectors waiting for a new ruler, Argus and Rafaela also came from this place but descended into the land of dawn to eradicate suffering and evil. *'Hietala': A grassland where is the once home of Moskov. *'Megalith Wasteland':In here''' there’s nothing in sight except giant rocks and a few shrubs. This is where Hilda and her clan live,but they soon sets out to the Land of Dawn to find new habitation for her clan. Roger also lived outside the dark forest east of the land before he ventures to the forest to hunt for the wolves and later receive his curse. *'''Laboratory 1718: Laboratory 1718 is where a bunch of aspiring mad scientist creates a living creature alias weapons of flesh weapon. Saber is in place, Alpha, and Beta is created from hundreds of different races around the world. Angela was also created by one of the scientists there that Dr Gogh. However, the creation is not in accordance with the ambitions of other scientists and they decided to escape from that place, Dr. Gogh placed Angela into a flight capsule, instructing her to seek out his good friend Rooney. *'Erudito City of Scholars': Elf Lolita's hometown where she and Bruno work as city protectors here. Saber and Alpha live here too although they come from different dimension with Saber ability. All of their story have one same point, the scientist Rooney, who's not in game yet. *'Lion Academy of Magical City': Harley was a student here but accidentally activated a space portal and got teleported to the other side of the Land of Dawn Scholar City. *'Antoinerei': Scholars and thinkers from all over the world gathered to this city, It is here where the commonly overlooked Diggie lives. *'Moniyan Empire': Moon Elf King Estes rules this land where two factions of elves, the Moon and Dark elves lived. Conflict between the two factions is still ongoing. Moonlight Archer Miya, Dark elf sisters Karina and Selena are the other heroes from this land. **'Moon Temple': One of the sacred places of the Moon elves in the empire where Miya, the Moonlight Archer worked as a worshipper. **'Shadow Abyss': The place south of the empire where it is considered to be sacred by the Dark elves. Dark elf Selena was thrown in this bottomless pit where she get her powers from the Abyss Devil. Groups/Factions *Human empire: Tigreal and Natalia home and i believe Fanny too. Although Ruby home could be here too but i'm not sure. Ruby and Fanny are currently wanderers. *Bloodaxe Orcs: Bloodthirsty and war-loving, and the strongest among them is Balmond. *Order of the Scarlet Shadow: created by the very first ninja, formed of countless outstanding disciples. But was split into two factions. **Shadow Sect: Hayabusa **Scarlet Sect: Hanabi *Dawn Zenith: Estes, establishing the main force of the Dawn Zenith. Under the king’s leadership. *Dark Abyss: Alice, Moskov, and Selena are also associated here. Races *Elf Race: **Elves: Miya, Lolita, Estes, and Irithel. **Rare Cat Elf: Nana **Dark Elves: Karina and Selena (half dark elf, half demon) *BloodAxe Orc: Balmond. *Mechs: **Cyborgs: Saber, Alpha, and Johnson **Robot: Jawhead. **Android: Angela *Demon Race: ** Blood Demon: Alice ** Abyssal Demons (a.k.a. Symbiotes): Moskov and Selena (half dark elf, half Demon) * Humans: Tigreal, Alucard, Franco, Bruno, Clint, Eudora, Zilong, Fanny, Layla, Hayabusa, Natalia, Kagura, Chou, Ruby, Yi Sun-Shin, Hilda, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu, Roger, Harley, Odette, Lancelot, Lesley, Gusion, Valir, Hanabi, Aldous, and Claude *Anthropomorphism: Akai, Sun, Diggie *Undead: Bane and Vexana *Angel: Rafaela and Argus (formerly) *Minoan: Minotaur *God & Goddess (Celestials): Freya, Gatotkaca, and Chang'e *Mystic Human: Gord *Cyclops: Cyclops *Yasson: Karrie *Stone Titan: Grock *Centaurs: Hylos *Kastiyans (Extraterrestrial): Zhask *Mysterious Race (Shadowbringers): Helcurt *Crow People: Pharsa *Ashura: Martis *Aethereal: Uranus *Nazar: Kaja Category:Places